


Dawn Breaks

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Supernatural Elements, Vampire!Kanaya, Witch!Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: Kanaya could watch a million videos, read a thousand descriptions, but she knew they would never come close to experiencing a real sunrise.





	Dawn Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> shameless fluff is the sweetest
> 
> it's not as sweet when i have a million ignored WIPs in my folder, but sweet nonetheless

“Are you certain this will work?” Kanaya asked, hesitant and wary. It felt as if she had asked the question a million times already since she drank the deep purple liquid Rose had given her after weeks of preparations, but still she needed the reassurance.

Despite the exhaustion so clearly written on her face, Rose managed to look equal parts amused and exasperated.

“Of all the potions you've tested for me in my years of study, this is the one you're going to doubt the effectiveness of?”

The room was dark around them. The only illumination came from the very faint phosphorescence of Kanaya's skin. The velvet curtains, floor length and a rich shade of jade, hung over the only window in the room, just as they had since Kanaya and Rose moved in decades ago. Dawn was on the verge of breaking but not a hint of light would shine in unless the heavy velvet was moved.

Rose couldn't see a thing, but Kanaya's eyes were well-suited to the near perfect darkness. She took a deliberate step towards the drawn curtains, her fingers playing along the soft fabric. She noted idly that green was a good color for her skin tone, deliberately avoiding the mental image of blisters and burns spreading across her brown skin as sunlight touched her for the first time in centuries.

“I can nearly feel you thinking too hard, Kanaya,” Rose said reproachfully. “If you don't want to risk it, it's fine. The serum is perfect, I know this after extensive study, but if you're worried we can go to bed. There is no rush.”

She sounded sincere, but Kanaya could hear the disappointed undercurrent in her words. And she wanted more than anything to see a sunrise again. She couldn't remember sunrise, her memories of being human clouded into obscurity after so long. She could watch a million videos, read a thousand descriptions, but she knew they would never come close to the real thing.

Kanaya shook her head. “I want this, Rose.”

Rose nodded as she pulled out her phone, the screen suddenly lighting up the whole room as she squinted at the time. “Get ready then.”

With a steadying breath, Kanaya pulled back the curtains. The faintest stars lingered in the rapidly paling purple sky. Clouds near the horizon had begun to take on an orange tint. She craned her neck, trying to find the sun hidden behind the horizon, hyper aware of how her skin felt and her own rapid breathing.

She didn't even notice Rose standing right next to her until her warm hand was wrapped around hers. Rose squeezed lightly, watching Kanaya's face as dawn arrived.

The first rays shone through the trees, perfect spotlights against the floor of the forest that surrounded their home. Kanaya suddenly wasn't breathing at all.

“Are you okay?” Rose asked, concerned as Kanaya went totally still.

“I'm fine,” she said tensely. “I just haven't been so close to sunlight in... in quite a long time.” The thoughts of blisters and burning pain ran through Kanaya's head again, phantom pain making her skin crawl. She swallowed thickly, pushing aside her anxiety as best as she could.

Rose nodded. “We can close the curtains at any time my darling, if you're too afraid or if you're in any pain.”

Kanaya shook her head but said nothing, her jaw tight and eyes forward. The sky was turning blue, streaked with yellow and orange clouds that seemed to race towards the rising sun. Minutes passed slowly as Kanaya watched them, Rose a comforting and calming presence as she traced swirls into Kanaya's hand with her fingers.

The world deemed to hold its breath, the birds quiet and wind still. The sun finally emerged from over the tree line and Kanaya flinched, squinting as sunlight filled the room, illuminating the dust mites and the furniture that had been in darkness for years.

There was a slight tingling sensation where the light touched her skin, but no pain. She laughed, a breathless sound that she wasn't fully aware she made.

Rose's eyes were on Kanaya, excitement evident as she watched Kanaya soak in the sunlight after lifetimes in the darkness. She turned to Rose with a wide, fang-showing grin.

And Kanaya froze for a moment, awestruck. The dawn had set Rose's hair alight with pale golds and platinum, hitting her eyes and making them glimmer like amethysts. Her freckled brown skin seemed to glow as much as Kanaya's did.

With a happy cry, Kanaya threw her arms around Rose, nearly picking her up in her elation. She kissed her, quick pecks that made Rose giggle.

“It worked!” she said excitedly as she held Kanaya closely. “How do you feel?”

Kanaya laughed, exhilarated by her wife's presence and beauty and the sunlight that bathed them both in golden warmth. “I've never been happier, my love!”

For the first time in what felt like her entire life, Kanaya basked in the morning light.

 


End file.
